Still My Daughter
by LilacAndViolets
Summary: "She was a mistake, someone that was never supposed to be born...but she's still my daughter, no matter what..."


"She was a mistake, someone that was never supposed to be born...but she's still my daughter, no matter what..."

Zeus sighed and rubbed his temples, all those other gods complaints were driving him up a wall. For the millionth time that century, he wondered if being the king of the gods was eally worth all that. 'Its fun to see gods follow your commands and everything but all those complaints just go on and on and on and on...' he mused.

Like what usual these days, the gods had all gone on to complain about his newest order: the one that cut of all the connection between the mortal world and Olympus. Of course the mortal world would still get its storms the ocean and everything but they themselves would be he knows he's right (or at least he thinks he is).

Even though he's king of the gods, he's still prone to very stupid being the example of which I said the other gods complained about, another about meeting her.

Ah yes, that woman was fine, a delicate beauty in all forms and a fine actress. How could he NOT resist the temptation when she had such a beautiful figure. The figure which gave birth to his children.

When Thalia was first born though he had to stay away, the oath beecame a cause of great pain as the River Styx does not favor anyone, not even the king of the pain can be hidden and he did it well, though Hera found out and was furious to say the least. His daughter suffered worse and he truly pitied her.

And then the day he came to his child and her mother in the form of Jupiter, for his guilt had decided to make itself clear.

And of course, that was the year he found the woman...a little insane.

No, scratch that, REALLY in the 'oh gods I'm insane so I'm gonna murder you' kind of way but the 'mine everything is mine, attention come to me I'm a slut' way, which honestly scared him more than the former (being immortal and all).

But still he found her attractive, and that very year she gave birth to his son, Jason (a name to appease his wife).Just a few days after his birth, he left, tired of all the woman's requests and annoying demands which he honestly thought almost as bad as Hera.

Yet whatever her faults, she still gave him an important gift. His two children. Yes, he gave Jason to Hera but that would have been the only to save his life. Thalia on the other hand, was a more difficult case.

Because of Jason being given to Hera, he had been given protection unlike Thalia who had suffered the full consequences of his actions. The gods eventually found out about Thalia and were enraged. Hades in particular. Hades in his anger sent a plague of monsters after her when she was assigned to go to Camp Half Blood with two other half bloods. A satyr was assigned to keep them safe but it was not enough.

In his pain, he had turned his gravely injured daughter into a tree in an attempt to heal her, which backfired when somebody cursed her to remain a tree until something counteracted that somebody's magic. Zeus had never felt so bitter about satyrs his whole existence.

And when he found out that Poseidon had also broken the oath, he actually felt just a little sorry for him though he certainly didn't show it.

When Percy Jackson had saved his daughter from a life as a pine tree, he had felt...grateful.

That had made the boy earn his grudging respect.

And of course the next adventure was almost as worse.

The times she prayed were the hardest times. He truly wished he could send a help hand but of course he as the king of the gods had to set an example for the others. The only exception he made to that was when he gave the statues life again, when Athena told him that the time would be then. At the council of the gods he would have accepted all threats just to protect her.

All her adventures with Artemis he watched, even if unknown.

When she helped save Olympus, it made him though her complaints against him were bitter and painful, he would forgive them all.

She was a mistake, someone that was never supposed to be born...but she's still my daughter, no matter what...and he will always love her and ...her brother...always and forever.

**_**  
**Yeah, since people seemed to like my story 'Being the Sea God' I decided to do one of on Thalia though than Jason, should I do him?. Should I do one with Hades? I need your opinion. All in all PLZ REVIEW!**

**NOTE: If you complain about it being short WHATEVER. Flame? Wow I can roast marshmallows now.**


End file.
